Just One Believer
by Nihilist-Nny
Summary: After the guardians defeated Pitch, his nightmares are against him. For once, the Nightmare King is scared, a hot mess. Jack Frost forgives him, and decides to see if Pitch is alright. Upon visiting him, he grows closer to him. The boogeyman is a very misunderstood spirit. He finds out the reasons behind Pitch's fear of intimacy.
1. Chapter 1

After all these years, his vengeance resulted in failure. If the children saw him, manipulating his black sand to clash against the Guardians, to rid of them once and for all, how could they not see him after their battle? His robe, all tattered and torn apart, revealed his bruised gray skin. He felt too weak to compose himself. All, but a handful, of Nightmares were against him. Nobody would ever expect to see someone as menacing as the Boogeyman to ever cry, but alas, his defeat left him mourning.

However, this was not his first time he had ever felt this woeful. Before the Boogeyman, there was Kozmotis Pitchiner. During the Golden Age, General Kozmotis Pitchiner led the Golden Army into capturing fearlings. He also had a daughter, nowadays known as Mother Nature. Upon their defeat, the fearlings were imprisoned in another planet. Every soldier hesitated to guard the prison. Finally, Kozmotis volunteered to keep watch of the prisoners.

The general was miserable. Constantly, the fearlings would moan, and Kozmotis was forced to hear their melancholy cries and heartbroken whispers. He was at the brink of insanity. Fortunately, he thought lovingly of his daughter, and that was enough for him to stay strong and vigilant. The fearlings knew of the strong devotion he felt for his daughter, as the dark spirits would often catch him sporting a longing look in his eyes as he would stare at his precious locket, where he kept a picture of his daughter.

They made sure to catch him when he felt his most desperate to interact with his daughter. It was amazing, really. Just one glance at his locket kept him prosperous. The fearlings imitated her voice, "Father, father help me!''

Kozmotis eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be her._ Again and again he tried to assure himself this. The fearlings wouldn't give up so soon ,though. A shiver ran down his spine. The fearlings imitated his daughter's cries, "They locked me in here! Father, please, save me!'' They would mimic sobs. Kozmotis clenched his teeth and tried not to cry. _Those bastards trapped my daughter in there with those, those monsters!_

He was giving in to the fearlings. He actually believed his fellow soldiers locked his daughter inside the prison. He felt a lump in the back of his throat. He was furious. "Don'tcha wanna save your daughter? All you hafta do is unlock the prison.''

"You have best not hurt her, foul beast!" His warning was met with a burst of laughter from fearlings.

"Father! Please, I'm scared! They're gonna kill me!'' They mimicked her cries perfectly, for it convinced Kozmotis to open the gate, separating the fearlings from the outside world. Not even Pitch remembers how he was then possessed by a legion of fearlings, thus being transformed into the Boogeyman.

In his perspective, he was betrayed by the Golden Army. They locked her inside. They wanted him to be miserable. Ever since, Pitch has yearned for revenge. He tainted children's dreams, and turned them into nightmares. This era was known as the Dark Ages, where Pitch overpowered all children. He traumatized them, made them anxious to the point where they never felt safe.

It wasn't until Manny appointed Sandman to become a Guardian that the children of the world felt vulnerable towards Pitch. _Damn that Sandman, and his pleasant dreams. Damn the Guardians._

If only Jack Frost had joined him. All the things they could have accomplished. Then again, it was probably for his own good. Ever since the incident that took place in the Golden Age, he has felt hesitant towards any intimacy with another being. His mind couldn't stop wondering about Jack. After the Dark Ages, Pitch has been alone, questioning his existence. Invisible to the world, hated by everyone, since the man was the manifestation of fear himself. He suffered alone for centuries, just like Jack Frost. No matter what they did, they were never acknowledged.

Take Jamie's sledding incident as an example. It was something out of the ordinary, yet the children, or Jamie, suspected it to be a supernatural force. It was just a cool stunt that Jamie had somehow pulled off. Pitch Black, night after night, inflicting nightmares upon children was just brushed off as a bad dream. He wasted his time hiding under beds.

Then, they were both doubted by the Guardians. Jack Frost, not as much. It was mainly the Easter Bunny who had complications trusting the childlike immortal, but in the back of he knew the others weren't so sure of his abilities either. He had to prove himself to the Guardians, in order to become more trustworthy. Pitch, however, was forever loathed by the Guardians. Jack Frost was the only one who felt anything but contempt for the Nightmare King. Actually, he felt concern and empathy. He knew what it was like to be cast aside and confused. He felt guilt after Pitch's defeat.

* * *

The winter sprite ran his fingers through his ivory locks. He paced back and forth, worrying about Pitch. It was becoming routine for him. Each day, his mind would travel back to their confrontation. Pitch's words ring in his head.

"Maybe, I want what you have. To be believed in!'' They had a common background. They suffered by themselves. "I do know what it's like to be cast out, to not be believed in! To long for a family! All those years in the shadows, I thought no one else knows what this feels like, but now I see I was wrong. You don't have to be alone, Jack.''

Out of all people, someone as malevolent as the Nightmare King offered Jack friendship. To him, this was a sign. Pitch could change. He feels compassion; he isn't as evil as other people tend to make out.

If only the other Guardians knew. They didn't have to be enemies. They could co-exist with each other and create a balance of fear and bliss for children around the world. Unfortunately, not everyone is that considerate.

It's been almost five years since the big battle. There was nothing for him to do. In both hemispheres, it was either Spring or Fall. He sighed to himself. If only he could stop thinking about Pitch.

Finally, an idea struck him. To bring closure, and end his guilt, it would probably best if he visited the Nightmare King himself. This way, he can assure himself he's doing fine and has no hard feelings, or so he hoped.

* * *

The grip on his staff tightened. Whatever happened, he had to be prepared for any threat. He tried to keep his serious composure, yet his stomach was tied in a knot. Sweat ran down in all directions on his forehead. Why was he so nervous? In a hushed voice he called out, ''Pitch? Are ya here?''

Golden eyes pierced the darkness cast by the shadows in the lair. ''Frost. I wasn't expecting you. What brings you to my lair?''

Jack gave a sigh of relief. "I, I was just,'' he hesitated. His face flushed red. Pitch smirked. "I wanted to check up on you.''

"And you expect me to believe that? Did North send you?'' Jack frowned.

"No, I was worried about you! I haven't stopped thinking about you! I just wanna get you out of my head!"

"Hmph, whatever you say.'' Pitch didn't believe his excuse. He rolled his eyes. Jack bit his lips, holding back tears.

"Stop! Believe it or not, I care about you, Pitch.'' He sighed. "I can't bear to see anyone like this, even you. I don't want you to be alone. I know it hurts to have no one believe in you. Pitch, I believe in you." The youth hoped this was enough to change the Boogeyman's mind, to at least enlighten him. "You don't have to be alone."

The dark spirit scoffed, "Oh really? Then tell me why you refused my offer."

"Because, there's a difference between being believed in and being feared. More than anything I wanted to be believed in. If I joined you, children would fear us. That is not what I want. I doubt you want that either.''

Pitch's mind raced. His memories, all running in his mind. The fearlings, the Golden Army. "Get out." Of course Pitch didn't want this. He was forced to do this. For vengeance, otherwise, his daughter would have died in vain in that prison. "You don't know what I suffered! You don't know anything! Leave, leave while you can!"

Jack's heart skipped a beat. He immediately left Pitch's lair. What has he done? He somehow upset Pitch. What if there was more to him, besides hiding under beds and scaring kids? What happened to him?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I edited, and somewhat revised this fic. Mainly because I had made many mistakes in the previous one. I'm sorry if Pitch's history isn't as accurate, but I haven't read the books yet. I hope this was a decent beginning. I won't give any spoilers, but I assure you, Jack's concern with Pitch is not over yet. Thank you for reading. All of your support is appreciated****（＾ｖ＾）**


	2. Chapter 2

His Nightmares whinnied. They smelled Jack's fear. They knew he was nervous, and feared he had upset their master, Pitch. The Boogeyman bit his lips. What did Frost know? "I wanted to check up on you." How would Pitch know he wasn't lying? The Guardians despised him, and whatever chance they got, they dragged Pitch down. They must've sent Jack to confirm he wasn't planning anything. _Those damn Guardians. If they vanished me in the Dark Ages, and haven't heard a peep from me until now, why would they suspect me of anything_? Only thirteen years have passed since Pitch's defeat.

On the floor, lay a golden locket. The gold color was fading away. Pitch approached the locket. He cupped it in his large hands, and caressed it lovingly, as if it were an infant. Thin, bony fingers stroked Pitch's most treasured possession. All of his memories, flashing in front of him. Tears ran down his long face.

When he had contact with his daughter, she would fall asleep in his lap. She pressed her head against his chest. As he would rock her to sleep, he would tell her stories, and she would listen to his comforting voice, and his heart beat. That was the part he treasured most about being a father, feeling his daughter so close. While she slept, he would stroke her dark, curly locks.

_His kind eyes focused on the precious sight. The small framed child curled into a ball. His fingers were entwined with her tiny ones. He placed a kiss on her temple, "Rest well, darling. Daddy will always be here, and will always protect you."_

_"You have to leave, so soon?" He glanced at her and sighed._

_"I'm afraid so, love." The little girl frowned. "Don't worry. By the time the sun rises, Daddy will be here."_

* * *

The winter sprite felt his stomach churn. His mind wandered to Pitch. The enraged expression on the Nightmare King's sculpted face, it upset Jack more than anything ever had before. _What did I do wrong?_

He leaped from roof to roof, trying to distract his thoughts from Pitch. The moon finally rose, its light illuminating the city. "Tell me why I make a mess out of everything? I try my best, but nothing works!" His voice cracked, tears in the back of his icy blue eyes. "He needs someone, but doesn't accept help." His cries were met with silence. He couldn't bear it. When he needed Manny most, when he doubted his own existence, he never reached to him. Now, that he needed to reach out to someone, he received no help. "What do I have to do for you to talk to me?"

Jack didn't care if Pitch was his enemy, he couldn't bear to see someone so gloomy. Besides, Pitch held a special place in Jack's heart. They were so alike, yet so different. He pitied Pitch, especially since the big, bad Boogeyman is a hot mess. What was behind those piercing golden eyes? Everyone had some sort of history. North was previously the Bandit King. Queen Toothiana was born to a female warrior and a mortal. And Jack, a villager who always took his joy with him, wherever he went, and saved his younger sister. What did Pitch do? Now Jack has found motivation. He was determined to discover Pitch's past life, and comfort him, of course. _Hmph, who knows. Maybe his parents never hugged him as a kid._

The starry sky now glistened with gold. Streams of golden sand led to children, and would each deliver sweet dreams. Sandy. Wonder if he could help me? Who else would know Pitch better than the Sandman? After all, the two are eternal rivals, and he was chosen as the first Guardian to protect children from Pitch. With this information at hand, Jack flew towards the Sandman's direction.

The chubby spirit waved his small hands, back and forth, like a composer, directing his orchestra. "Hey, Sandy!" The golden Guardian grinned at the lanky boy. "I was wondering, do you know anything about, umm..." Jack felt awkward to confess his current obsession to Sanderson. He hesitated for a moment, but finally composed himself, and was prepared to talk to the Sandman. He took a deep breath. "Before I tell you, promise me to keep this secret from anybody else, 'kay?" The short man gave Jack his signature smile and nodded. The winter spirit chuckled; Sandy reminded him so much of a child. The Sandman had a childlike appearance, with his small and chubby build and baby face. "Alright. Sandy, I, I'm worried about Pitch. I tried to talk to him today, but I...I dunno how, but I offended him."

The Sandman shrugged. "I thought you might know something. He seems to take the most interest in you whenever we fight, so..." Jack was met with the same response. Sanderson drew a question mark with his golden sand. "How did I make him upset?" Sanderson nodded. "I'm not sure. I just remember telling him that I felt he didn't wanna be alone. Then again, who would wanna be trapped for years by themselves, with no contact by anyone whatsoever? Wait a minute, I just answered my own question, didn't I?" The Sandman raised his hand, and moved it back and forth, as to gesture ''Sort of." Jack rested one hand on his hip, and had it holding his staff, while the other was placed on his forehead. "Well, what else could there be to it, Sandy?" Sandy made out a locket. "Wait a minute..."

_"Leave, leave while you can!" The Boogeyman's voice boomed in Jack's ears. His heart skipped a beat. His cerulean eyes widened, now larger than usual. On the cold floor was a locket._

_"B-but," Jack gulped. He tried to keep his composure, but tears were already flowing down his pale, freckled cheeks._

_"Now, Jack!"_

"Sandy! Does that locket have to do with anything? Could it be a clue as to why he was so upset?" The Sandman nodded. "Then I know what I must do. Thanks, Little Man." With this, he flew away._ I'm comin' for ya, Pitch. Soon, you won't be so miserable._

* * *

Author's Note:

**Oh my goodness! I'm so flattered. Thank you guys, for all your support. I'll update maybe later today. I already know how the next chapter's gonna go down. If not, then expect another chapter within a week. Bless you guys! (´****･****ω****･****`)**


End file.
